Software programs are often tested by running a testing script to verify that the program and the source code therein behave as expected and intended. Source code may include multiple modules, subroutines, objects, threads, functions, and other structures depending on the type of code. Code coverage tools may seek to systematically test or exercise these modules, subroutines, objects, threads, functions, and other structures.